In Our Free Time
by autumnzie
Summary: Besides saving the world, what do our heroes do in their free time? Come with me as we watch the Dex Holders in their natural habitat. (Special, OldRival, Chosen, MangaQuest, SoulSilver, Frantic, Commoner, Haughty, Agency, and CorruptedShipping. Requests taken!)
1. The Crazy Ride

**So this is a new fanfiction I wrote over the week. It's just gonna be a bunch of shorts stories that may or may not link and have our favorite Dex Holders do fun stuff. It will follow different POVs and such. I also promise fluff. And lots of it. Oh yeah and cheesy stuff. I reeaaaallyy like cheesy stuff hehe. **

**Oh yeah, and the next chapter to Upon the 25th Battle is just about done and I'm really excited that people actually like it! you all inspire me so much omg :D**

**Well anyhoo, everyone is in their current outfits, and are the same age as they are in Upon the 25th Battle (I'm calling it UT25B now Ok.) **

**Well enjoy you guys! **

* * *

Either turbulence or lazy engineers made our plane shake up and down, making my seat vibrate constantly. I groaned and rested my head against the headrest, this was excruciating. Junior Platinum, who left earlier today, had invited us to her new private beach house down in Undella Town in Unova, so the Dex Holders who lived far away had to take a plane.

To be blunt, the plane was a dump. The overall color scheme was brown and there were various unidentifiable stains on my chair. There were no or radio and the A.C was broken. I lazily placed my hands behind my head and sighed.

The waitress came over and handed us our drinks we previously ordered, a Mountain Dew for me, an iced tea for Silver, and a water for Crystal.

"Thank you." Crystal said, who was last to receive a drink from the woman. But just as she got the water, our chairs suddenly shook, spilling the liquid all over her red and blue attire.

"Ahh!" Crystal yelled, slightly flinching from the cold water. Silver and I just stared at the girl as she frantically asked the waitress for a towel. The waitress bowed and then quickly left in search of a roll of paper towels. I looked at Crystal as she grumbled to herself, trying to get the water off her arms by shaking them. I couldn't help but laugh at her. Crystal shot me a glare while Silver elbowed me in the stomach.

"Ow! Really unnecessary!" I cried out at the red head, but he just shrugged at me. Crystal stood up as another attendant handed her a small stack of napkins. She quickly thanked her and uncomfortably sat back in her chair next to Silver. We all attempted to dry her with the cheap and thin product by placing them on random parts of her lap.

"Hey Crys, at least it's just water." I tried to assure her. "If my soda spilled on you, well, that would kind of suck." I bluntly added, making the blue haired girl groan.

"Sometimes, Gold, I swear…" She started to scold me, but the plane shook yet again. I held onto my cup to make sure the same accident didn't happen to me. The tea in Silver's cup sloppily leapt in the air and spilled all over the small pull-out table. Crystal gave one of her napkins to Silver.

We all sat in silence for a few more minutes having to hold onto our cups if any more bumps occurred. I tried to quickly swallow my drink so I no longer have to watch it, but the melting ice made the flavor disappear and overall disgusting so I decided to drink a little bit every few minutes.

About an hour later, someone behind me complained about their drink spilling. I lightly chuckled to myself as I finished up my last sip of flavorless soda. I pulled out a pair of headphones from my bag and placed the buds in my ear. Just as I turned my mp3 player on, an attendant walked past me holding a small pile of napkins. I closed my eyes and reclined back in my seat and smiled. The world quickly dissipated around me as I fell asleep.

I felt someone shake my arm and quickly bolted out of my seat. To my surprise it wasn't Silver, but Red.

"The plane's landed. We're getting off soon, kay?" He said to me. I sleepily nodded at him as his figure went away. As soon as I finished putting my mp3 away, everyone suddenly stood up and started walking out in a single file line. I looked to my left to find Crystal and Silver trying to get over my legs. Crys' outfit finally looked dry, so I figured a few hours past since I fell asleep. They attempted to push my legs away until I lifted them onto my seat. As soon as I tucked my legs against my body, they walked into the aisle without saying a word.

"Um, Ok then." I remarked as they exited the plane. I slowly got up and looked out of the window in my row. It was already night time.

"Wow, time sure past quickly, huh?" I said to particularly no one. When I got out of my row, my bag's strings were tied to my right shoe's lace.

"Ughh! This happens all the time!" I complained and tried to kick it off, but nothing happened. After realizing it was hopeless, I dragged the bag out of the plane.

I walked into the airport to find that it was painted all brown like the airplane. There were white seats all lined up near the tinted windows in the back, and no one was to be seen. To my right, I spotted a large doorway leading to another room. Figuring they must be there, I ran to the door and peeked inside it. There were five red escalators with a blue stripe on the side of each one placed in different parts of the room. They were empty as well.

"Ok, now I'm really confused." I said to myself, walking up to the nearest escalator. I stepped onto the moving brown stair and placed my hand on the damp rail. It shocked me. Cursing out loud, I quickly drew my arm back.

'_I'm serious. Whoever's idea this was is a dead man.'_

When the end of the escalator came, I stepped onto the ground to find a clear door leading outside. There was a group of people standing near it. I walked up to the door and opened it to find Crystal glaring at me. She rested her hands against her hips and growled at me.

"Hey, super serious gal! What's…up…?" I nervously greeted the angry teen. She pompously stomped towards me and shot her pointer finger in my face.

"What's up?" She angrily echoed. "What's up?! What's up is that you're an hour late, that's what's up!" She loudly yelled at me, pulling my arm in the direction of a nearby bus. All of the other Dex Holders gave me disappointed looks as I solemnly walked onto the large automobile. The bus had the same brown feel as both the plane and the airport.

Before I knew it, I was placed on a window seat. It was still night time, but it looked a little brighter than before. I heard someone sit in the seat next to me, only to reveal it was yet again Crystal.

"Oh hey, Crys. Do you know where our luggage is?" I asked her, looking around the bus. "And do you know where _we_ are exactly?" She looked me directly in the eye and started crying. Her eyes were red and brilliantly shined as tears fell down her face.

"Oh, what?! What's wrong?!" I was startled by her sudden actions and tried to calm her down. I had no idea how to act around a crying girl, there were so many things to do wrong, so I pulled a napkin out of the bag attached to my shoe and gave it to her.

"You, You're such a jerk…!" She cried, smacking my arm a couple times. Napkins flew around our row, and one got stuck on my face. I tried to pull it off, but it felt like it was attached by glue.

"See? And you're trying to ignore me by using that napkin!" She continued, easily pulling the napkin off with no effort. She blew her nose into it and threw it into the seat behind us. I peeked over the seat to find Ruby gingerly picking it off of his leg. He stood up, placed it on my head, called it beautiful, and politely sat back down.

I stared at him in confusion as he placed his bag on the empty seat next to him. The bus' A.C (Thank, Arceus) made the napkin fly off of my head and back into Crystal's lap.

"Ok, whatever you say prissy boy." I sourly told him, plopping back in my seat. I looked back out my window to find that the bus started to drive. _Really, really fast_. I than suddenly felt someone smack the back of my head. I yelled out in pain and grasped the throbbing smack wound.

"Who the hell did tha-" I looked to my right to find Crystal glaring at me again.

"What did I do this time?!" I angrily asked her. She continued to glare at me and crossed her arms. She was no longer crying.

"You really are stupid." Crystal blankly said to me. "Hmph!" She quickly turned away from me and looked into the aisle. I sighed and reclined back into my chair. Cool air continued to blow into my face and made me somewhat cold. I raised my arm and flipped the small black switch off. As soon as the air stopped blowing, the bus came to a sudden stop. A few people got thrown into the seat in front of them or were thrust into the aisle.

The people began to complain.

"What's going on?!" Red loudly yelled from the back.

"Yeah, what's up?!" Sapphire complained, picking herself up from the dirty brown carpet.

I turned the air conditioning switch back on. With a sudden start, inertia shoved me back into my seat and almost gave me whiplash. A few of the Dex Holders were pushed across the floor, while the others smacked their head on the back of their chair. I groggily looked out of the window to find we were driving again. The cold air began to brush against my face.

"This bus is so damn weird…" I thought to myself as we passed by a dozen of beach houses.

A few minutes later, we arrived at our destination, Platinum's house. After the weird day I've had so far, I was ready to relax on a comfortable beach chair while eating gourmet snacks. My stomach growled just thinking about it. We all got up and walked outside to find that the morning sun was finally rising. The sky was painted a light blue and orange and the white clouds dotted random points like cotton balls.

I walked on the gravel filled ground as the Sinnoh Dex Holders and their juniors walked out to greet us. Plasma gal was the last to leave, and let the beautifully decorated door slam behind her. I looked at the house, it was gorgeous. It looked so classy and modern, but had a touch of Victorian style to it. There was a huge glass window on the upper floor which showcased a gigantic, super sparkly chandelier. I mean, I knew our junior was richer than me, but not _this_ rich.

Platinum walked up to me and asked what I thought of the setting.

"Oh, it's amazing, expensive girl." I truthfully told her. "I can't wait to see the rest of it." The two of us walked towards the door. I held it open for her, but just as I did, the sky suddenly went dark.

Loud gusting noises blasted against my ears. Everyone else ran inside, leaving me alone to hold the door open. As soon as everyone was safely inside, I let the door slam behind me as I ran towards the bus outside. I looked up at the dark and gloomy sky. There was nothing to be seen but miles upon miles of grey clouds. The wind picked up intensely and made the trees violently blow with the gusts of air.

The noises grew louder as a few long tentacles grew from the darkest spot in the sky. By this point, the sun was completely blocked out. One long slimy tentacle stretched out for the window of the house. It shattered the glass, and caused everyone to loudly scream in fear. The string of slime retreated from the window, leaving a long trail of disgusting goo. At first I was relieved, but then I realized it was holding something. Or someone.

It was Crystal.

It held her around the waist and picked her up high into the sky. She was screaming, trying to kick it to get out of its hard grasp. Without thinking, I reached for a pokeball on my belt, but to my terror there were none. My pokeballs were back in my luggage. Airports had forced pokeballs to be put into the trainer's luggage ever since that Wailord incident with Sapphire a few years back.

"Damn it! Where's my luggage?!" I cursed to myself. Realizing my Pokémon were out of grasp, I frantically looked around for anything to save Crystal as she was being lifted higher into the air. The ground crazily shook as I tried to think of a solution and numerous pebbles vibrated near my feet. Without thinking, I picked up a smooth grey pebble and chucked it at the monster.

_Ding!_

It hit the monster, causing a large chunk of slime to splatter onto the ground. Crystal was yelling something to me but I couldn't hear her.

"Use – nap- in to- clean!" She yelled, her voice distant from my ears. The ground continued to shake as I tried to reach for my bag still attached to my shoe lace. I withdrew a napkin from the small black sack and I placed it on the oozy goo. Nothing happened.

Just as I tried to figure out what else to do, Crystal was carried out of sight into the grey sky.

Devastated, I fell to the ground and started to angrily pound the ground. Tears slipped out of my eyes as my pace slowed down to an occasional hit to the gravel. The earthquake ended, and Crystal was gone. How could I let her go…Crystal… The pain was too real. The one person who cared for me the most was gone and I couldn't protect her. I felt my body go numb as I rested my fist on the cruel, unforgiving ground. Useless. I was useless and weak.

"No…" I quietly whispered to myself. My hand stung and held tiny pieces of rock in my skin. More tears flew to the ground as I let loose one final slam to the ground.

"No! Crystal, please! Don't go…!" I cried out.

_Ding!_

"I'm sorry! Please, don't leave me!" I desperately yelled to the empty grey sky, it all seemed so fake. But, the pain felt all too real.

_Ding!_

"Please! I love you!" I loudly confessed for all to hear. Everyone appeared to remain inside the house, as if they were watching me. My sight began to fade away to black.

_Ding!_

Blackness overtook, and everything felt dead for a minute.

…

"Gold! Hey, Wake up!" I felt someone severely shaking me. "Hey! We've landed in Unova, please get up!" I recognized the voice, it was Crystal. I slowly opened my eyes to find her a few inches away from my face. Her cheeks became a bright red as she quickly backed away and stood up straight.

I looked around the plane to find that everyone else was slowly getting up and packing their items up. Noticing that Silver was out of his seat, I looked for him. He appeared to be near the front of the plane with a few of our seniors. There were flashing signs scattered around the plane making dinging noises to get our attention, probably to let us know we could unbuckle our seat belts and leave.

I tiredly looked at Crystal and felt a sudden rush of relief, as she was still here. I let out a loud sigh. It was all a dream, thank Arceus, it was just a dream.

"Hey, are you Ok?" Crystal snapped me out of my trance. She had a concerned look on her face. "You look a bit in pain, and you were crying in your sleep before. Do you feel alright?" Crystal asked. I nodded, letting her know I was fine. I slowly got out of the chair and walked out into the aisle where she was waiting for me. I picked up my black bag and slung it over my shoulder, also relieved to see it not attached to my shoe. My gaze moved over to the window. The outside shined vividly and let me know that it was about noon and a new day was yet to come.

We made our way out of the airplane and into the long tube connecting us to the airport. Each time we set a foot down, the noise echoed throughout the plastic tunnel. Talking from everyone else faded into background noise as my thoughts began to shift to my gnawing hunger.

"I guess you had a bad nightmare, huh?" Crystal suddenly said, holding onto the strap of her purse. "To bad we didn't have a Lunar Wing with us!" She lightly laughed. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, though nothing could really make me scared. Not even a nightmare!" I declared, loud enough for everyone to hear. I crossed my arms and cheekily grinned at Crystal. We were nearing the exit of the tunnel, as the chatter and light grew considerably.

"Heh, I guess so." She replied fitting a giggle or two in. We both uneasily walked a bit for a few more seconds. "You grabbed my arm at one point, you know. Silver promptly smacked your hand away a few seconds after. I think he was trying to watch his show on his laptop." I appreciated her change of topic.

"What was it called again? It was that one about the robots and Senior Red's Pokémon, right…?" She pondered, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Like I know! We should go ask him in front of that crush of his…" I sneakily replied, only to be cut off by my own stomach. It growled loud enough for almost everyone to hear. Crystal started to snicker.

"Before we embarrass Silver, we should probably get something to eat." She gleefully stated. We both began to walk over to the nearest food stall we could find. I knew our relationship wouldn't last this great forever because I would somehow find a way to mess it up, but for today I would try to keep it up.

Hopefully.

Nothing could go wrong now, _right?_

* * *

**Oh Gold, stop tempting fate, youuu.**

**And here was the fluff and cheesiness I promised, haha ^u^ I hoped you liked it! And I take requests of course. It wouldn't be fun without some other people's ideas huh?**

**Well this chapter was reasonably lengthed for the first time ever. Woop. Reviews are the most awesomely epic things ever! So please let me know what you thought and your ideas!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: As Platinum's House warming party gets underway, Blue gets White to lock Ruby and Sapphire inside the house, also locking everyone else outside. Craziness is bound to happen, _obviously_.**


	2. Platinum's Beach Campout

**Hey guys! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and requests! Good news! Faitsu/Rakutsu has been named! It's **_**CorruptedShipping**_**. (Yay! A few of us worked it out on Serebii forums.)**

**I also have new plans regarding this story. If a request doesn't exactly flow with the 'fanoncy' of this fic, it will be labeled 'OOF', or out of fanon. That one chapter will not be regarded by the characters and other chapters will not be affected by it. On a similar note, chapters in the 'fanoncy' will be labeled 'IF', or in fanon. I will also let you know who the chapter's POV is with as well.**

**This is so characters don't cheat on each other, or just in general be in love with 4 people at a time because that would get reaaaaallly confusing!**

**Last note, I decided to make the whole Blue makes White do something a plot for a later chapter. Also, I tried to fit Blue saying that the boys had thoroughly uninspiring bathing suits that match their respective color scheme somewhere, but I really couldn't find a good spot to put it in, so I'm saying it now.**

**The boys have thoroughly uninspiring bathing suits that match their respective color scheme.**

**So yay! I hope you enjoy this actually well sized chapter!**

_**POV: Blue (Girl)**_

_**FANONCY: IF**_

* * *

Taking a sigh of relief, I stepped near the end of the bus ending my night long trip. My luggage fell to the ground with a huge bang as it followed my every step outside and my purse swung along my wrist. Pulling the luggage off of the street, I lifted the large brown case over the curb and clamped the handle away. I sat onto the suitcase and cheerfully stretched out my legs.

We were finally at Platinum's house.

Today and tomorrow would be the days I get to relax on the beach, eat expensive snacks that cost more than myself, and finally get to show off my new light blue bikini. Not that that last one really mattered or anything.

I looked up at the exquisite mansion in awe. 'Huge' would be the first thought to come to mind and 'absurdly expensive' would be the second. It appeared to have about four floors to it, and was lavishly decorated with huge columns and statues. The grass was immaculately cut along with the bushes that lined the side of the house. No matter where I looked, my eyes always seemed to wind up looking at the enormous gold Staraptor statue near the front.

I wondered why it had dozens of little dents in it.

Shrugging to myself, I got up and retrieved the luggage behind me. The closer I got to the building, the stronger the ocean breeze blew against me. The air smelt of sand, salt and overall gave off a very rewarding feeling. The sun had yet to peak in the sky, so the weather was extremely pleasant and clear.

I looked over to my right to find Green who was somewhat struggling to get his suitcase's wheels to turn the right way.

"Ah, let me help you with that!" I happily promised the spiky haired adult. My foot slammed against the suitcase making it dramatically fall over and fall to the concrete with a loud thud.

"And how is that supposed to help?" He condescendingly asked.

I hurtfully pouted at him before crouching down near the wheels and turning them so they faced forwards. I got back up and picked the luggage up with me.

"That's how it's supposed to help." I replied, testing the wheels by pushing the suitcase back and forth. He took it from my hand, managing to mutter a small thank you and 'pesky woman' before walking away without saying another word. What a cranky guy.

I continued to walk down the path and reached the door. Platinum greeted me and a few others who reached the entrance at the same time. She opened the door for us as if gesturing us to go inside.

"Oh no Platinum, it's fine. I'll hold the door open." I said to her, placing my palm on the inside of the wooden door.

"Senior Blue, you are all my guests, please allow me to hold the door." She replied to me. I let go of the door, quickly thanked her, and walked inside. It was a little bit cold.

I rubbed my hands against my arms to get a little bit warmer.

'_What a mad efficient air conditioner.' _I thought to myself.

As elegant and modern the outside was, so was the inside. If only I had the poké to afford all of this stuff. The living room was to my left and the kitchen was to my right. There was also a large staircase to the right side of the hall leading somewhere. I slowly made my way down the hallway, to where there was a glass door leading to the outside.

Looking out of the glass, there appeared to be a grand pool and a huge snack bar out on the porch. A few other Dex holders were outside as well. Just as I was about to head out there, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I quickly turned around to find my junior, Sapphire.

"Oh, hey, Sapphire." I greeted the fanged teen.

"Hi, Senior Blue!" She said back to me.

"What do you need?" I felt myself growing impatient to go outside and eat. My stomach slightly growled; I haven't eaten since I was on the airplane. All of a sudden, her face grew nervous as if she was embarrassed.

"I, um… I need ya to…um…" She managed to spit out.

"Yes?"

"Wait! Come with me!" She suddenly yelled. Her hand grabbed my arm and she proceeded to drag me all the way to a nearby bathroom. A few people were shoved out of the way and found their faces in a wall. She slammed the door and quickly locked it.

"What?! What was that for?!" I angrily exclaimed, trying to fix my messed up hair.

"I need you to help me with something…!" Sapphire started to explain, her cheeks becoming slightly red. "Well, today is the anniversary of the day I met Ruby when we were little…" She continued.

"And?" I asked, slightly knowing what she was getting at.

"And I want to do something special. Or _you_ to do somethin' special." She wildly gestured her hands to explain what she exactly wanted. I carefully listened to her plan and decided whether or not to go along with it. It would anger a lot of people, but ultimately end well for herself.

It was sneaky, and I guess I liked sneaky.

"I know you don't like to do this sorta thing anymore." She continued to elaborate. "But just this once, can you _please_ do this? I'll make it up to you later on."

I thought about the situation at hand. Do what I used to do best, or not do this and thoroughly enjoy my day. I mean what was the worst Sapphire could do? I was her senior; she couldn't do much to hurt me. Then I thought about the Wailord incident.

I guess I could get yelled at. Or get beat up. Or worse.

'_Heh, I guess there's always tomorrow to relax.'_

"Ok fine, I'll help with your little plan." I gave in to fear. "Remember though, I get something in return, Sapphire." The young adult happily looked at me and smiled wide.

"Of course! Remember, 4 o'clock today!" She reminded me, unlocking the door and happily skipping out. How could I forget? I looked down at my small red purse and decided to get changed into my bathing suit while I was already in the bathroom. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

I reclined back in the hot tub and lazily placed a small piece of chocolate in my mouth. The taste melted on my tongue as the pulsating jets repeatedly hit my back. It felt like some sort of heaven where jets hit your back and you eat chocolate.

…

Um, I guess just plain old heaven.

Two other people were in the tub with me, Yellow and White. Yellow was wearing the purple tankini I helped her pick out a few days ago while White was wearing some light pink bikini. I had to admit, their bathing suits looked pretty cute. Not as cute as mine of course.

They were talking about their battle back during the tournament a few weeks ago, well, half tournament that is.

"I can't believe that your Serperior was able to figure out Kitty's strategy, White." Yellow told the brunette. "That sleep powder should have made Amanda fall asleep."

The young president happily grinned. "Oh, it was really nothing Senior Yellow! I realized the powder came from Kitty's wings and stopped it before there was too much powder. I guess everything else that happened stemmed from there!" White continued.

I looked at her and laughed. "I wish I could have battled both of you! But sad enough, I lost against Ruby."

"I knew Ruby was good at battling, but not that good!" Yellow complimented the boy.

"Yeah, same here." White added. We all laughed and continued to talk about the events of those few days, but something was bugging me.

'_Ruby. Wait, why does his name annoy_ _me so much?'_

It then suddenly hit me. Sapphire's promise.

"Oh Yellow, what time is it?" I suddenly asked the little blonde. She looked back at the wall behind her which held a blurry looking clock on it.

"Um let's see…" She pondered, looking directly at the clock. "It's already 6:30."

I shot out of the tub, accidentally knocking over a nearby tray of chocolate with my hand. The chocolates bounced around the light grey stone floor surrounding the hot tub.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled to particularly no one, picking up my purse nearby. The two girls sent confused looks to each other as I frantically sprinted away. My feet carried me back over to the door leading inside as I looked around for Sapphire. She should be alone with Ruby indoors at this point; hopefully she hasn't noticed I'm late yet.

I pulled out Ditty's pokeball from my purse and quietly sent it out on the ground. Crouching down next to the gelatinous pink blob, I tried to whisper to it.

"Ok, I need you to squeeze into that lock, and make sure it stays shut. I'll give you a special treat if you promise to stay inside that door tonight." I told the Pokémon and pointed up towards the glass door. Ditty cheerfully nodded and climbed up the metal part of the glass entrance. I watched as it managed to slide itself inside of the small lock.

"Thank you!" I cheerfully thanked the Ditto. "Now for the front door."

I walked around the house until I reached the grand entrance I came into earlier this morning. Wondering what to do, I picked up a nearby stick and slammed it in the lock. I kept on digging into it until I realized that the small twig stopped moving. I reached for the part of the stick that was nearest to the lock and snapped it in half.

My hand tried to open the previously unlocked door, but it did not open. I increased the strength on the lock until I was sure that it would not open. Successfully, the door remained shut.

My last task remained at hand, the windows.

I walked over to a nearby window and tapped at it. It wasn't ordinary glass, it was Porygon glass. Unbreakable, and according to my knowledge, permanently locked for security. Relieved that my work was done, I walked back over to the hot tub. The chocolates were all gone, probably picked up by a servant or something.

"Yeah, when my Ratty evolved I was so scared it would be different. I understand how you felt about that with his Tepig, White." Yellow said just in earshot. I was about to get back into the tub when the two of them stopped talking and gave me extremely concerned looks.

"Oh don't you two look at me like that. I just realized they stopped serving the salads at 6:00, that's all. Hmph!" I acted hurt and crossed my arms.

"Um, Ok then Senior Blue…" White tentatively replied to my lie. I sighed and looked at her.

"You don't have to call me or Yellow 'senior' you know."

"Really?" She asked, a little bit surprised.

"Yup. But Green is another story; he's all big on that 'senior' and 'junior' stuff." I helpfully told the teen, slipping back into the hot tub. The water burned for a second, but then became very calming. I let out a satisfying sigh. "I'll bet it's degrading to be called 'junior', but that moment you become the senior is just so rewarding!" I added and rested my head against my arms.

"Blue, how would you know what it's like to be a junior?" Yellow asked me, a bit of wonder in her voice.

"I don't! Just a guess." We all looked at each other for a moment and started laughing. During the conversation, my mind kept on shifting towards the locked doors and Sapphire's plan. What would happen? If I got caught, it's all her fault.

A few more minutes passed until Pearl decided to join us. He sat between me and White and tried to join our current conversation.

"Hm, I guess we can trust you with this hefty conversation, Pearl." I eventually decided, teasing him a little bit. "You do want Platinum and Diamond together if I'm not mistaken. Props to you." I crossed my arms together and looked at the blonde boy.

"Yeah, just how good are you at keeping a secret, huh?" White joined in. "If you spill, you owe the BW Agency one thousand poké! Or even a million!" She put her arms out in front of her to signal how much money was being put out there. "If you're in debt, I might have to hire you too."

"Pearl, if you tell anyone it's going to be a terrifying experience for everyone, you know." Yellow tried to stay serious but ended up laughing a bit. "I might get mad."

"I probably don't even care that much, I just wanted to go in the hot tub!" Pearl told us. His body was blocking a jet stream, thus making the water violently splash behind him. A few sprits of water hit my face and each one kind of hurt. "Go ahead then…"

"Anyway…" I said to the group. "White, you just need to keep quiet about this for a bit longer. I know this sort of situation sucks, but you just have to be patient."

"Yeah, don't worry White! I'm in the exact same situation as you. Obliviousness. It's awful, huh?" Yellow tried to comfort the brunette and started feeling a bit of the pain again.

"Just drop little hints. I'll be there to help whenever too. I still owe you one back from the tournament, remember?" I added in my two poké. "Don't be too obvious as well, one mistake can ruin everything." Pearl just stared at us, his face full of shame.

"Wow, you girls know nothing about guys, eh?" Pearl caught onto the topic of our conversation. "Guys appreciate girls being straight forward. Just tell him how you feel, senior."

We all looked at the boy in surprise.

"What? That's stupid." I couldn't help blurting out. "What if they don't like you? Things get awkward after that, trust me. I've seen it happen before. I call it the 'Spill and kill'."

"Now _that's_ what's stupid." Pearl retorted back at me. "Now Junior White, who are you gonna listen to, a girl who can't realize her _own_ feelings or an actual dude who's close with Black?" He asked the young president.

'_My feelings? What about my feelings?! I don't have feelings for anyone as of now!' _I thought to myself, glaring at the teen next to me. White and Yellow couldn't help but stare in awe.

"While those are good ideas, Pearl, I'm not sure if I'm Ok telling him yet. You see-" White was suddenly cut off by someone yelling nearby the door leading inside. I loudly groaned. Here we go.

* * *

"Gah!"Gold yelled as he attempted to get the door open. "Why…won't…it…OPEN!" He tried to pull the handle, but to no avail, it remained closed. Crystal sighed and pushed him aside.

"It sure looks unlocked, it's probably jammed. Let me try." She said to him. Her attempts lead to nothing as well, and the door stayed closed. I walked over to the scene and asked them if I wanted to try opening it. Crystal asked me to wait a minute as she then tried to kick the door open. Besides letting out a long groan, the door remained shut.

"It's probably locked even if it doesn't look like it. We should let it be for now!" I tried to assure them as they gave me disapproving looks. "What?"

"If it's really locked, we should ask miss snob to open it." Gold told me. "Besides, what if I gotta go to the bathroom?"

"Besides the bathroom, we also need to sleep here tonight." Crystal added, pointing her thumb towards the huge mansion.

"Right… Forgot about that one." I weakly replied to the two. Looking over to my right, I saw White, Yellow and Pearl walking over here. They said they wanted to know what was going on.

"Hey Pearl, want to get Platinum over here? The door is locked." I asked.

"Well alright then." Pearl said to me. He started to walk in the direction of the beach and bar. I sighed. Nobody's suspecting me right now which is good, I should keep it up. We all silently waited for Platinum and Pearl to come over with the set of keys as there was nothing else to really do. After a minute or two, Platinum came running up to the area where we all were with Pearl in close pursuit. She wore some black sleeveless one piece bathing suit.

"How strange… I could have sworn that I left it unlocked…" The heiress mused as she inspected the lock. She tried to twist the knob and to push into it, but it didn't work as well. Her hand retrieved the keys from her bag and tried to put them in the hole. Something hard was clogging up the hole, making it impossible to open.

"This is very,_ very_ strange." She continued to say. "And I can't ruin this door _on purpose_ either; my father would be very upset."

"Ah, don't worry Missy!" Pearl tried to comfort her. "I'm sure we could cover the costs." He looked at the rest of us with expectant looks. "Right…?"

We all sheepishly looked around at each other.

"I'm broke. Do you think I'd be working if I could fund the orphanage myself?"

"The BW Agency's profits are strictly for actor and equipment costs."

"Don't you look at me, man."

"I'm sorry!"

Pearl let out a loud sigh. "Well, I guess we _can't_ cover the costs."

* * *

Night time finally struck us just as they finally realized both the front and back doors were locked. I did a head count of everyone to make sure only Ruby and Sapphire were inside this house, and they were the only ones.

"I think we need to rough it out for tonight, you guys." I said to everyone. "We can use the table cloths as blankets and such. Use our Pokémon to build things we all need and to keep warm. Beaches get cold at night, and someone would drown in the hot tub if they fell asleep in there."

"Can't we chuck some pebbles at the window to get Sapphire and Ruby to throw some pillows and stuff down?" Red asked Platinum. She sadly nodded her head no.

"The windows can't open or break, they're Porygon glass."

'_Score one for Blue, score zero for everyone else.' _I smirked to myself, happy about my correct guess.

"But, there's a balcony on the fourth floor." Platinum continued. "Does anyone have their numbers?"

"I have their PokéNav number." Emerald gruffly said. "I'll call them now." We stood there waiting for the two lovebirds to answer, but neither of them did. We tried again on their actual phones later. Still nothing.

"So what now?" Emerald asked, placing his extensor hands on his hips. He had refused to wear a bathing suit and wore his regular scruffy outfit for reasons unknown to me.

"We get the table cloths and pillows from the outdoor furniture and sleep outside. We've all done this at least once on our journeys, correct?" Silver spoke up.

"Sleeping outside is really no big deal for me at least. We used to do that about every night." White answered. "Right, Black?"

"Yeah, we were just stuck outside while her actors got to sleep in a hotel." Black continued. "I still really don't get that." He added, recalling back to a few years ago. Everyone continued to direct their attention to him as he sustained his story. "Also, Tula can make hammocks for us if there are two trees close enough."

"And if anyone is _really_ against sleeping in a web or on the ground, I guess they can get one of the outdoor chairs. Also, as for bathrooms, do your business in the ocean. Not much more we can do about that one." Gold finally concluded. After mutually agreeing on this solution, we sprung to action. While I placed out the towels and table cloths, Green and the other remaining fire type holders managed to start a bonfire nearby my make shift beds. Even though irritating sand managed to make its way onto my sheets and on our clothes, we worked past the mess.

Platinum and Faitsu gathered the remaining food placed outside as the servants have all left already. Anyone else without a job sent out every single Pokémon of theirs in hopes of finding a way to help. After a while, the loud noise of work and chatter filled the beach and everything felt very lively. We all found our items we left outside and placed them near our respective areas of the beach, which included things such as cover-ups and bottles of water. Though it appeared only the girls put on their cover-ups, as it was quite cold outside. And inside too. No one can just win can they?

When we finally finished, us and our Pokémon all settled on our mats and hammocks, though I found my thoughts shifting over to Ruby and Sapphire. I wondered what was happening and if Sapphire succeeded in her plan.

"Hey guys!" Gold loudly exclaimed to everyone. His words snapped me out of my deep thoughts. "You want to tell some scary stories?" He asked us, the light from the fire flickering on his face.

"You know I'm in!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Senior Gold, you should know I'm a complete master at this." Black warned the raven haired boy.

"You know me all too well, Gold." Emerald sneakily replied.

"Hehe! That sounds fun!" Exclaimed Faitsu who was huddled inside of a hammock.

Gold mischievously grinned at his juniors. "Ok, here we go…"

"It was a day much like this one…We were all enjoying ourselves at Junior Platinum's beach house. There was a very handsome and dashing young adult, much like myself, who was wandering around the house. But! He was told not to go around the house."

We all blankly stared at Johto Dex holder. I'm pretty sure a few of his own Pokémon face palmed themselves. He remained quiet and looked around the group, when out of nowhere he suddenly screamed.

"THEN A GIANT SLIMY MONSTER ATE EVERYONE!" Everyone continued to blankly stare at him. His naughty grin fell to an annoyed frown.

"Well if you got something better, go then!" Gold yelled at us, somewhat upset.

"Ok then." Black replied, tightly crossing his arms. "I got a better one." Everybody anxiously directed their attention over to Black who was grinning slightly. "So, there is a little town out to the west of us here. Out near where Skyla brings her cargo for this side of Unova, right?" He waved his hands out towards the beach house. "There was this huge mansion in that town and a little girl lived there."

"Oh, Arceus! It's always a little girl!" Pearl exclaimed to the champion. Everyone shifted their attention over to him. "Why is it never an old couple or something?"

"Because this story doesn't involve an old couple?" Black said to his senior, somewhat confused. "Anyway, so one night she fell into a deep nightmare…" He continued, getting our attention once again.

"And she never, _ever_ woke up. And you want to know why…?" The teen creepily asked us. We all kept our full concentration towards his story, somewhat scared.

"Um, why?" I tensely asked, instantly regretting it.

"Because she didn't have a LUNAR WING!" He loudly responded to me. A few people jolted back in their seat. "I found the Lunar Win-"

"What?!" Gold frantically yelled, his reaction a bit delayed. "Dude! Not funny!"

"Well it's not supposed to be funny."

"But it! I just! Ugh!" Gold sputtered out.

"Um, but yeah I found the Lunar Wing on a nearby bridge, when suddenly…!" He said for emphasis. "I SAW HER GHOST MYSELF!"

We all let out terrifying screams that could probably get the police to come over here.

"Sheesh!" Pearl yelled out loud while Faitsu let out a small squeak.

_As soon as we were ready for another story, Emerald began his. It was scarier than the last two, and the one after his was even scarier. We stayed there all night talking and having fun around the fire until Platinum's dad came back and saw us all sitting outside. I got Ditty back before anyone noticed and got rid of that twig with a smig of fire. That next day we all relaxed inside to watch T.V, or more so watched a Proteam Omega marathon. (Diamond and Silver begged) But, the one thing I remember from that trip is that Sapphire finally succeeded with her plan. _

_As for what that plan is, I still don't know. It better has been worth it. She still owes me one._

* * *

**So I kinda pooped out on the ending so it wouldn't be too long and draggy. And long and draggy is just a terrible, terrible thing. So yeah! This chapter has included: A grumpy Green, a flustered Sapphire, a Pearl who knows what's up, a kinda dazed Gold who last chapter tempted fate, and a Black with epic story telling skills.**

**So let me know your thoughts and ideas! Also, requests still open and reviews are greatly enjoyed. They really inspire me to write more! **

_**ALTERNATE ENDING: **_Black was cut off but someone screaming and running up to us. Because we were all kind of spooked by his story, we all let out terrifying screams and held on to what was closest to us.

"Oh, Blasty!" I cried out, hugging the giant turtle Pokémon.

"We're finally out of there!" The young adult cried out to us. I definitely didn't recognize him; he had green hair and a really bad outfit. But, there was something really adorable about him, I couldn't tell what though.

"Who are you?!" Gold yelled at the boy, pointing a finger in his face.

"I'm Wally."

"Who?" More than half of us questioned the teen.

"Wally." He said again.

"And you were inside with Ruby and Sapphire the whole time?" I asked, still holding onto Blasty.

"Yup."

"And you escaped?"

"Yeah."

**UP NEXT: Either I'm gonna tackle a request, or write about Faitsu and Rakutsu's initiation ceremony. Also, thank you to those who voted on my poll! The idea currently with the most votes will be used in chapter 4. (Or it will be another request, idk. In that case, it would be chapter 5 then.)**

**Last notice, I'm going to be at band camp (Yo! If you're in marching band let me know! I love hearing what instruments people play and what their show is.) this rest of the week and all of next week so I have very limited time to write. If I'm lucky, there will a new chapter of UT25B next week?**

**-Autumn**


End file.
